warriorcatslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Warrior Cat's Life Wiki/How to talk on the Wiki
Don't know how to handle the chat? Here's the best way to do it. Being Aloof Hi, my name is Beth McDonald. I live in Oklohoma and enjoy watching old Star Trek shows. But you don't know that's true. All those things are lies (except for the last one :) I'm sure someone has told you at sometime or another, but you shouldn't trust people you meet on the wiki. I might seem perfectly normal, but I could be a psychopath. I'm not, but you don't know that for sure. Don't set up times to meet with anyone on the wiki. Don't reveal any personal info, which includes your real full name, where you live, what your phone number is, and your email adress. By doing this, you could reveal info that shouldn't be revealed, and some weirdo might be a your house the next day. I'm not saying you shouldn't be friendly, just don't get too friendly. But, your wondering, how do you tell your friends on the wiki you have to go? You shouldn't do this; Ugh. It's 7:31 where I live and I have to go to school at Echo Street in Elmensten, Idaho. Bye, I have to go wake my sister, Misty. See what I mean? This would be a better message; Ugh. It's sunhigh where I live and I have to start training with Echostream in the elm trees of IceClan. Bye, I have to go wake my littermate, Mistykit. Less info, and warrior related! Down in the dictionary, there's a ton of words we use today that should be altered for the sake of your privacy. Thanks! Volcabulary People If your name were to be Maggie, Thomas, or Finn, you could change it to Mosswing, Tigerstar, or Furkit. If it's a baby or toddler, try for 'kit'. If it's a middle schooler, try 'paw'. Your doctor can be the cutter. Your principal/ boss can be your leader. A lazy person would be a kittypet. Anyone who is not in a social group and tends to wander away is a loner. Anyone who is being mean to you is a rogue. Call boys Toms and girls she-cats. Baby girls can be called she-kits. Food Well, obviously, freshkill. If you really dislike your meal today, you can say crowfood. If you go to the grocery store, your on a hunting patrol. Compact and Toiletries Kindly just say you have to make dirt if your off the air a moment. Dirt is of course is #2. When you get ready for whatever your doing today, your sharing tounges. School/Work Of course, the principal or boss is the leader. Vice principal or other boss is deputy. The health office will be the medicine den, where the medicine cat dwells. People who you work with are your warriors. If your younger, they're the senior warriors. Your the boss, or mentor, of the younger kids/ people. You won't see many kits or apprentices around your school/work. If you have an assembly or meeting, it's a gathering. The place where it's held is fourtrees. Out and about When you take a drive in a car, your in a monster. Your local swimming pool is your moonpool. If you go to a church, you go to the moonstone. When you go on a walk, your patroling borders. The thunderpath is the road. Extra bits and pieces A place with horses is a horseplace. The milky way is silverpelt. A gate is silverthorn. The ocean is the sun drown place. I really hopes this helps. Enjoy! Category:Information